Zimościsk
Ożywieńcy |Ustrój polityczny = |Władca = |Język = Wspólny Orczy Język Śmierci |Przynależność = Przymierze Horda Plaga |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła Szamanizm Król Lisz }} :Starożytna forteca Tytanów stworzona do obrony Skarbca Archavona. Horda i Przymierze walczą zaciekle o kontrolę nad tym miejscem, pragnąc zagarnąć przed bitwą z Królem Liszem zgromadzone w skarbcu artefakty i relikwie. :Gnomi i goblińscy inżynierowie niestrudzenie pracują w naprędce wzniesionych warsztatach, budując machiny oblężnicze potrzebne do sforsowania mur i wież fortecy. Zimościsk (angielski skrót WG od Wintergrasp) to duża kraina PvP w Northrend, zlokalizowana pomiędzy Basenem Sholazar, Borealną Tundrą, Smoczym Cmentarzyskiem i Lodową Koroną. Zimościsk wprowadzono w [[World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King|drugim dodatku do World of Warcraft]] jako pierwszą krainę PvP nie będącą polem bitewnym, w całości poświęconą walce PvP, nawet na serwerach PvE. Skupia się ona na walce machin oblężniczych. Gdy dana frakcja kontroluje krainę, pojawiają się handlarze nagrodami honorowymi Zimościsku. Historia Zimościsk był niegdyś wielkim jeziorem znanym jako Jezioro Zimościsk, które jednak w znacznej mierze wyschło, odsłaniając swoje dno. Znajduje się tu cenna kopalnia, o której wciąż toczą się spory między Hordą a Przymierzem. Geografia Jak się dostać? Istnieje wiele sposobów dostania się do Zimościsku. Jako że jest to kraina PvP, konieczne jest kolejkowanie, by dostać się do krainy. W przeciwieństwie jednak do pól bitewnych, po zakończeniu rozgrywki gracze nie są cofani do poprzedniego miejsca przebywania; mogą oni raczej wykorzystać opcję "Leave Wintergrasp" umiejscowioną obok minimapy - co daje efekt podobny do użycia , nawet jeśli ten jest wtedy w stadium chłodzenia - lub samodzielnie opuścić krainę. Przy samodzielnym opuszczaniu gorąco zaleca się używanie latających wierzchowców. Chociaż istnieją miejsca, gdzie można przeprawić się przez góry, to spadek z dużej wysokości może okazać się tragiczny, jeśli nie użyje się umiejętności negujących obrażenia od upadku, np. . Najprawdopodobniej najprostszym sposobem opuszczenia krainy na piechotę jest przejście za południowo-zachodnim cmentarzem, gdzie upadek z klifu może nie okazać się śmiertelny. Do Zimościsku można dostać się poprzez portale w Dalaranie umiejscowione w kwaterach głównych frakcji. Z kolei w Komnacie Relikwi znajduje się portal natychmiast przenoszący do Fioletowej Cytadeli. Jednak najprostszym sposobem dotarcia do krainy jest po prostu do niej wlecenie. Konieczne jest jednak pamiętanie, że wkroczenie do krainy Zimościsk powoduje natychmiastowe wysadzenie z siodła, w związku z czym aby uniknąć śmierci trzeba lecieć na niskiej wysokości, by nie zginąć od upadku. Gracze mogą również dotrzeć tutaj przez trasy lotów wiodące do punktów zbornych frakcji. Punkt Hordy znajduje się na zachodzie za zachodnim warsztatem goblinów (znany jest jako Zniszczona Świątynia), natomiast punkt Przymierza jest na północnym wschodzie za wschodnim warsztatem goblinów (Zatopiony Krąg). Wkroczenie do krainy dzięki mistrzowi lotów pozwala pozostać tu nawet, jeśli limit graczy został przekroczony. Zimościsk w World of Warcraft wielkością jest zbliżony do Ziem Zachodnich. Mapa i subregiony Krainy przyległe Znane postacie Zimościsk jest domem wielu znaczących postaci. Wśród dowódców obu stron wyróżniają się weterani z Doliny Alterac, Porucznik Murp oraz Naczelnik Mulfort. Z kolei Starszy Saper Legoso i Oficer Taktyczny Kilrath wracają po pierwszym pojawieniu w The Burning Crusade. ;Horda * * * * * * * ;Przymierze * * * * * * * NPC i potwory Żywiołaki 80. poziomu wszystkich rodzajów (ziemi, ognia, wody, powietrza, cienia, życia) wałęsają się po różnych częściach krainy. Frakcja kontrolująca Fort Zimościsk będzie również widziała żywiołackich Ożywieńców, którzy mają przeważnie dwa razy więcej punktów zdrowia, co normalne żywiołaki, jednak zawsze można na nich zdobyć skrystalizowane żywioły. Każda strona posiada strażników NPC, których można spotkać w pobliżu sklepów z pojazdami, w wieżach strony atakującej, wewnątrz Fortu oraz w licznych punktach na drogach. Zabijanie ich liczy się do zadania zabijania graczy danej frakcji oraz liczą się do rankingu. W wersji podstawowej pola bitewnego strażnicy mają poziom 76, podczas gdy w wersji dla poziomu 90 - poziom 88. Zimościsk jako strefa PvP Średnio co dwie i pół godziny (dokładny czas różni się w zależności od wielu czynników) Zimościsk staje się unikalnym polem bitewnym PvP, a wszyscy gracze przebywający w krainie dołączają do bitwy. Frakcja, która wygrała ostatnią potyczkę musi bronić Fortu Zimościsk przez 30 minut, podczas gdy frakcja opozycyjna atakuje fortecę. Obie frakcje mogą opanować warsztaty rozrzucone po krainie. Gdy gracze osiągną odpowiednią rangę (poprzez zabijanie wrogich graczy lub NPC), mogą w nich konstruować machiny oblężnicze. By zdobyć fort, frakcja atakująca musi rozbić mury poprzez zadanie im obrażeń za pomocą machin oblęzniczych oraz unikalnych przedmiotów, wreszcie przedrzeć się do Komnaty Relikwi w najgłębszej części fortu. Zadanie frakcji broniącej jest proste - musi bronić fortu do czasu zakończenia bitwy. Trzy wieże w południowej części krainy stanowią dodatkowy cel: zniszczenie jednej z nich daje wzmocnienie do zadawanych obrażeń, podczas gdy zburzenie wszystkich trzech skraca czas bitwy o 10 minut. Gdy Fort Zimościsk zostanie opanowany lub skutecznie obroniony, przechodzi pod panowanie danej frakcji na około dwie godziny i trzydzieści minut. Status bitwy można zobaczyć na mapie kontynentu Northrend. Aby sprawdzić licznik czasu do następnej bitwy, wystarczy sprawdzić mapę krainy, gdzie wyświetlane jest odliczanie do rozpoczęcia kolejnej batalii. Rangi Po zabiciu pięciu wrogich graczy, obronnych armat lub strażników podczas jednej potyczki gracz otrzymuje rangę Kaprala. Pozwala ona tworzenie w goblińskich warsztatach Zimościskowych Katapult. Kolejnych dziesięć zabójstw skutkuje nadaniem rangi Pierwszego Porucznika, która pozwala na budowanie Zimościskowych Burzycieli oraz Zimościskowych Machin Oblężniczych. Kolejkowanie Od aktualizacji 3.2.0 by wziąć udział w bitwie o Zimościsk konieczne jest kolejkowanie, do którego gracze przystępują wkraczając do krainy. Aby móc dołączyć do walki, konieczny jest minimum 75. poziom doświadczenia. Jednorazowo w batalii może wziąć udział po 120 graczy z każdej frakcji, co daje w sumie 240 uczestników. Gracze na wyższym poziomie mają wyższą możliwość wpuszczenia niż ci na niższym. Aby ułatwić sobie dostęp, można przedostać się do Zimościsku za pomocą trasy lotów z Dalaranu lub jakiegokolwiek innego punktu Northrend. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że dopiero zadanie jakichkolwiek obrażeń wobec wrogich graczy lub NPC spowoduje rozpoczęcie liczenia honoru oraz morderstw PvP. Gracze, którzy przebywają w krainie, gdy rozpocznie się bitwa, zostaną teleportowani do "bezpiecznego" obszaru Lodowej Korony na północ od Zimościsku. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że wciąż będą oni mieli ustawioną flagę PvP, a gracze Przymierza, jak i Hordy trafią w to samo miejsce, więc muszą być przygotowani do walki. Od aktualizacji 4.0.3 gracze obu frakcji wpuszczeni są do bitwy w proporcji 1:1. To znaczy, że jeśli w kolejce czeka 10 graczy Przymierza oraz 15 graczy Hordy, to tylko dziesięciu graczy Hordy zostanie wpuszczonych, kiedy cała dziesiątka z Przymierza wejdzie do bitwy. Użycie broni Gracze mogą zadawać obrażenia wieżyczkom i pojazdom za pomocą czarów i zwykłej broni, jednak mury i duże wieże mogą zostać uszkodzone jedynie za pomocą pojazdów zadających obrażenia oblężnicze. Goblińskie Warsztaty w forcie i południowej części krainy produkują wiele kopii broni , które można odpalić w kierunku wrogich pojazdów. Inżynierowie mogą zyskać dostęp do dwóch schematów materiałów wybuchowych które zadają obrażenia oblężnicze pojazdom, murom oraz wiżom. Goblińscy i gnomi inżynierowie mogą wyprodukować i używać na poziomie umiejętności 405, dodatkowo goblińscy inżynierowie moga jeszcze produkować na poziomie umiejętności 425. Pojazdy Cechą szczególną Zimościsku jest użycie pojazdów do ataku budynków i wież. Aby budować pojazdy w trakcie bitwy konieczne jest uzyskanie co najmniej rangi Kaprala, zdobywanej przez zabicie wrogich graczy lub strażników. Gdy pojazd zostanie stworzony, gracz może go pilotować lub kierować jego wieżyczką. Pojazdy są budowane w Goblińskich Warsztatach pozostających pod kontrolą danej frakcji. Mogą one zostać opanowane przez wrogą frakcję. Katapulty zdolne są strzelać beczkami z plagą zadającymi niewielkie obrażenia obszarowe graczom, przedmiotom i budynkom. Mogą one również korzystać z silnika rakietowego, zadającego obrażenia od ognia wrogim graczom i pojazdom, nie uszkadzającego jednak budynków. Burzyciele mogą miotać pociski po trajektorii balistycznej, które zadają średnie obrażenia graczom, pojazdom i budynkom. Mogą również taranować, co zadaje stożkowe obrażenia przed nimi, szczególnie uszkadzając budynki. Gracze siedzący w Burzycielu są narażeni na atak, mogą jednak korzystać z czarów ofensywnych i defensywnych. Machiny oblężnicze zdolne ą taranować, co zadaje stożkowe obrażenia przed nimi, najmocniej niszcząc budynki. Posiadają również armatę miotającą pociski na trasie balistycznej, zadającą wysokie obrażenia; do obsługi armaty konieczny jest drugi gracz. Gracze siedzący w machinie chronieni są od ataków, jednak nie mogą rzucać czarów lub atakować. W wersji beta Wrath of the Lich King pojawiały się również strzępiciele, myśliwce (jednoosobowe pojazdy latające) i bombowce (dwuosobowe machiny latające), jednak zrezygnowano z ich użycia. Osiągnięcia Galeria WintergraspWWI1.jpg WintergraspWWI2.jpg WintergraspWWI3.jpg|link=Koncepcyjna mapa krainy WintergraspWWI4.jpg|Satelitarna mapa krainy WintergraspWWI5.jpg WintergraspWWI6.jpg WintergraspWWI7.jpg WintergraspWWI8.jpg|Wczesna wersja Fortu Zimościsk WintergraspWWI9.jpg WintergraspWWI10.jpg Wintergrasp.jpg Uwagi i ciekawostki * Kraina nie jest między serwerowa. * Przed wprowadzeniem systemu kolejkowego w aktualizacji 3.2.0 konieczne było stworzenie przez graczy własnej grupy rajdowej. * Jednym z najszybszych (jeśli nie najszybszym) zwycięstw w Zimościsku było osiągnięcie drużyny Goon Squad, która zwyciężyła w imponującym czasie 62 sekund. Było to możliwe z powodu dużej liczby inżynierów używających bomb. Film z tego wydarzenia można obejrzeć tutaj. * Mimo że walka powietrzna była wymieniona na pudełku gry ("Weź udział w walce powietrznej za pomocą latających wierzchowców i nowych, stworzonych przez gnomy, samolotów.") oraz w wersji beta gry, nie została ostatecznie udostępniona. Później Tom Chilton powiedział, że "..ostatecznie trochę głupio by wychodziło, że można rozbić swój samolot o ziemię, lecz nic groźnego się nie stanie. Poza tym latanie tam wydawało się nie mieć sensu." * Pierwotna wersja krainy "Jezioro Zimościsk" została skrócona w aktualizacji 3.2.0. Zmiany w aktualizacjach * * * * * * * * * * . * Punkty zdrowia i zadawane przez pojazdy obrażenia na Plaży Starożytnych i w Zimościsku skalowane są do poziomu przedmiotu operatora. Jest to około 1% obrażeń i zdrowia na średni poziom przedmiotu. * Zyski Honoru w Zimościsku zostały zaktualizowane: ** Zwycięstwo nagradzane jest 3000 punktami (zmniejszone z 5000 punktów). ** Porażka nagradzana jest 1250 punktami (wcześniej 3000). ** Uszkodzenie lub zniszczenie Wieży nagradzane jest 750 punktami (wcześniej 1250). ** Uszkodzenie budynku nagradzane jest 750 punktami (wcześniej 1250). ** Obrona nietkniętego budynku nagradzana jest 1500 punktami (wcześniej 2500).}} en:Wintergrasp es:Wintergrasp fr:Joug d'Hiver Kategoria:Wintergrasp Kategoria:Northrend Kategoria:Geografia